


Human

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Writing, Rhyming, and Rotting [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Humanity, Inspired by Poetry, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they are just sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

If you killed a walker

that wasn't reaching out to you

If it was just a bystander

Does that make it human

Do the hands gripping your limbs loosen

as you distance yourself from reality

Do the teeth gnawing the young

fall out from poor hygiene

Will their skin stitch itself better

with the bones of victims

that were previously called family

Will their glassy eyes

brighten in their former glory

until they somewhat resemble the creature they pretended to be

Will you embrace them as friends

squeezing them tight

and crying on their shoulder in relief

Will you shove them away

knowing that they can never fulfill your desires

that they'll never again look at you as if you are their world too

Will you have to shoot them

whether it be for mercy or for personal reasons

Will you steal a quick glance at yourself

in the broken shard of a mirror

and crumble at the sight of what you've become

If you killed a walker

that wasn't reaching out to you

Does that make you human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for The Walking Dead, so I hope you like it. (I usually write poems about Supernatural.)
> 
> Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks!


End file.
